Randyll Tarly
Randyll Tarly (engl. Randyll Tarly) ist ein wiederkehrender Charakter in der sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones, der bereits in den zurückliegenden Staffeln erwähnt wurde. Er wird von James Faulkner verkörpert. Randyll ist der Lord von Hornberg und Oberhaupt des Hauses Tarly, einem Vasall des Hauses Tyrell von Rosengarten. Er zwang seinen Erstgeborenen, Samwell Tarly, unter Androhung des Todes, der Nachtwache beizutreten. In der Serie Früheres Leben Randyll Tarly ist ein wilder, rücksichtloser Krieger und fähiger Befehlshaber. Er ist der Vater von Samwell "Sam" und Dickon Tarly, sowie Talla Tarly. In seinem Besitz befindet sich das valyrische Großschwert Herzbann. Für seinen Lehnsherrn, das Haus Tyrell, kämpfte Randyll auf Seiten der Royalisten in Roberts Rebellion. Er führte die Truppen zum Sieg in der Schlacht von Aschfurt, die einzige Niederlage, die Robert im Bürgerkrieg erlitt. Allerdings wurde dieser Sieg später von Maes Tyrell beansprucht. Staffel 1 Sam erzählt Jon Schnee, dass obwohl er ältester Sohn und Erbe von Randyll ist, dieser von seinen "verweichlichten" Vorlieben für Bücher angewidert war und die Tapferkeit im Kampf bevorzugt. Vor seinem achtzehnten Namenstag, machte ihm sein Vater klar, dass er seiner Ländereien und Titel nicht würdig sei. Randyll befahl deshalb, dass Sam das Schwarz der Nachtwache anlegen sollte, falls nicht, so würde er mit ihm zur Jagd ausreiten, ihn ermorden und es wie einen Unfall aussehen lassen. Verängstigt, tat Sam wie ihm geheißen und brach von Hornberg zur Mauer auf. Staffel 2 Im Kriegsrat von Stannis Baratheon wird Randyll Tarly von Davos Seewert als einer der vielen Lords genannt, die sich für die Seite von Renly Baratheon entschieden haben. Staffel 3 Sam erwähnt seinen Vater, um Goldy das Konzept eines Familiennamens zu erklären. Als sie meint, Randyll sei ein eindrucksvoller Name, bittet Sam, das Kind nicht so zu nennen. Staffel 5 Überrascht, dass es sich bei Sam um Randylls Sohn handelt, erzählt Stannis Baratheon ihm, wie sein Bruder Robert von Randyll in der Schlacht von Aschfurt besiegt wurde, die einzige Auseinandersetzung, die Robert jemals verlor, weshalb Stannis ihn für einen guten Soldaten hält. Staffel 6 In den Büchern Randyll Tarly ist der Lord von Hornberg und Oberhaupt des Hauses Tarly. Er ist verheiratet mit Melessa Florent und Vater des POV-Charakters Samwell Tarly. Randyll führt im Kampf das Tarly-Ahnenschwert Herzbann, ein Großschwert aus valyrischem Stahl. Erscheinung und Persönlichkeit Randyll ist ein hagerer und kahlköpfiger Mann, mit einem kurzen, borstigen, grauen Bart. Er ist ein schmaler Mann, doch mit eisernem Willen und großem Scharfsinn. Er gilt als einer der fähigsten Befehlshaber in Westeros. Auf dem Schlachtfeld trägt Randyll ein Kettenhemd und gekochtes Leder mit einem Brustpanzer aus grauem Stahl. Er trägt Herzbann auf dem Rücken, in einer mit Juwelen besetzten Scheide. Geschichte Während Roberts Rebellion führte er die Vorhut von Lord Maes Tyrell. Er fügte den Truppen von Robert Baratheon die einzige Niederlage im Krieg zu, in der Schlacht von Aschfurt, bei der Lord Cafferen von Randyll erschlagen wurde. Als strenger Zuchtmeister, war Randyll enttäuscht von seinem sanften und schüchternen Erstgeborenen Samwell und unternahm mehrere hartnäckige Versuche, ihn männlicher zu machen und für den Kampf zu begeistern, alle ohne Erfolg. Schließlich gebar ihm seine Gemahlin Melessa Florent einen zweiten Sohn, Dickon. Während beide Brüder aufwuchsen, wurde deutlich, dass Dickon der Sohn war, den sich Randyll erhofft hatte. Randyll schenkte Samwell keine Beachtung mehr, der sich seinen Vorlieben widmete, bis zu seiner bevorstehenden Volljährigkeit. Damals wurde Samwell von Rendyll bedroht, der sein Leben beenden wollte, wenn er nicht der Nachtwache beitritt und dadurch seinen Anspruch auf Hornburg aufgibt. A Clash of Kings Als Renly Baratheon zu den Bannern ruft, unterstützt ihn Randyll gemeinsam mit dem Haus Tyrell. Randyll beherbergt Renly bei Hornberg, als sie Kunde von Stannis Baratheon erhalten, dass die Kinder des verstorbenen Robert I. Baratheon Bastarde seien. Im Lager von Rosengarten wird Randyll von seinem Sohn und Erben Dickon berichtet, dass mehrere Ritter ein grausames Spiel mit Brienne von Tarth treiben. Randyll warnt Brienne, dass einige der Männer darum wetteifern, wer ihr die Jungfernschaft als Erster nehmen würde. Sein knapper Ratschlag lautet, dass für Frauen kein Platz auf dem Schlachtfeld sei. Catelyn Tully trifft Randyll beim Melee at Bitterbridge. Nach der Unterredung mit Stannis unterhalb der Mauern von Sturmkap, befürwortet Lord Randyll einen Angriff auf Stannis, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht weiter an Stärke gewinnt, während Renly fort ist. Randyll und Lord Mathis Esch diskutieren Taktiken des bevorstehenden Kampfes. Bevor diese stattfinden kann, wird Renly allerdings ermordet. Danach steht Randyll weiterhin zu den Tyrells, statt der Sache von Stannis zu folgen. Er nimmt Renlys' Vorräte bei Bitterbrück ein und tötet eine sehr große Anzahl von Männern, vor allem die Anhänger des Hauses Florent, der Familie seiner Gemahlin. Randyll wird mit Lord Esch entsandt, um Lord Tywin Lennister ausfindig zu machen und ihn nach Becherfall zu bringen, wo ihn Lord Maes Tyrell mit einer riesigen Armee und einer Flotte aus Lastkähnen erwartet. Erneut dem Beispiel seines Lehnsherren folgend, schließt sich Randyll den Lennisters im Kampf gegen Stannis an und befehligt das Zentrum in der Schlacht am Schwarzwasser. Für seine Verdienste wird er ausgezeichnet, obwohl Garlan Tyrell der verlassene Sitz des Hauses Florent zufällt, Klarwasser. A Storm of Swords Randyll vernichtet die Truppen des Nordens, die einen Angriff auf Dämmertal ausführen, was zur Gefangennahme von Harrion Karstark und Robett Glauer führt und zum Tod von Helman Tallhart. Danach nimmt er die Stadt Jungfernteich mit Lord Renfred Rykker ein, kerkert Lord Willerich Muton von Jungfernteich in einem Turm ein und sichert den Königsweg. Siehe auch * im Wiki von Eis und Feuer. *Randyll Tarly im Wiki of Ice and Fire. en:Randyll Tarly it:Randyll Tarly ru:Рэндилл Тарли Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Erwähnte Charaktere Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Haus Tarly Kategorie:Lords Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel